The present invention relates to an information reproducing apparatus, an image display control method and a recording medium, and more particularly to those adapted for facilitating video data editing by displaying marks that indicate start (IN) points and end (OUT) points of video data to be edited.
Recently, digital appliances such as personal computers, digital video cameras and so forth have become widely used. With the development of such devices, it has become possible to simply record output data of a digital video camera on a digital video tape loaded in a DVTR (Digital Video Tape Recorder), or to edit image data which has already been recorded on a digital video tape, depending on the choice of the user. It has further become possible to dub such edited data onto another recording medium.
However, in such a DVTR, it has been customary heretofore that, during the time the user is carrying out an editing process while viewing the video images displayed on a screen, the screen is full of displayed items including index information (e.g., time stamps representing date, time, minute, second and frame) and other setting information for expediting the editing process. Consequently, it is difficult to view the images due to the index information and the setting information being displayed on the entire screen, with the result that the editing process is impeded.